everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rachel Radcliffe
Rachel Radcliffe - Uczennica Baśnioceum, córka Robert'a Radcliffe'a, głównego protagonisty z powieści "101 Dalmatyńczyków" W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Rachel opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Jest znaną w baśniowym świecie kompozytorką, a przede wszystkim - pianistką jazzową. W świecie baśni jest swego rodzaju celebrytką, pożądaną na różnych eventach. Dziewczyna poza muzyką, uwielbia psy. Bardzo energiczna oraz wygadana osoba z tendencją do wchodzenia innym w słowo. Osobowość Rachel to dziewczyna pełna wigoru. Jest osobą energiczną, ruchową (potrzebuje mieć pole do popisu) oraz wygadaną.... tak. Buzia nastolatce praktycznie zamyka się jedynie podczas snu. Dziewczyna często gęsto nie daje innym osobom dojść do słowa czy też wchodzi innym w słowo, co na dłuższą metę jest naprawdę denerwujące. Cechuje ją także tendencja do szybkiego oraz płynnego sposobu wysławiania się. Jest typem wolnego ducha oraz strzelca - samotnika, który pracować woli na własną rękę, ale dobrego przyjęcia, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie znajomych, nigdy nie odmówi. Rachel zdaje się trochę przechwalać swoimi talentami - czerpie niezwykłą frajdę ze słuchania na swój temat przeróżnych komplementów, zwłaszcza tych wychwalających jej grę na pianinie. Nastolatka od najmłodszych lat była bardzo kreatywna, już wtedy układała krótkie wierszyki. Zdaje się, że ciągle ma jakiś nowy pomysł. Niestety Rachel brak wyczucia sytuacji i często popełnia gafy albo palnie coś głupiego i od rzeczy. wygląd Rachel to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o bladej cerze, niezwykle charakterystycznej dla rodowitych Brytyjczyków. Jej włosy, naturalnie barwy bardzo jasnego zbożowego blondu, ścięte są deczko poniżej łopatek. Nastolatka nienawidzi swojego naturalnego koloru, toteż farbuje je na czekoladowy brąz. Również brwi Rachel naturalnie mają barwę blondu i również je farbuje. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają barwę szafiru, jej rzęsy są delikatnie zarysowane. Twarz nastolatki ma charakterystyczne dla europejek rysy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rachel ze swoim ojcem ma wyśmienite relacje. Wydaje się łączyć ich wiele rzeczy, nie tylko muzyka. Nastolatka jest jedynaczką, a matki nie zna. 'Miłość' Dotychczas, jedynymi "miłościami" Rachel były kariera pianistki oraz zwierzak nastolatki, lecz uległo to zmianie. Swego czasu spotyka się z Lukiem Glass, który robił za jej "przykrywkę"; gdyż kpiła ze swoich uczuć. Obecnie Rachel jest dziewczyna Delancey De Vill, mimo że ich początkowa relacja nie należała do najsympatyczniejszych. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym kompanem nastolatki jest samiec rasy Dalmatyńczyk imieniem Note (ang. nuta). Psiak akompaniamentujr swojej właścicielce podczas występów wyszczekując rytm. 'Przyjaciele' Na chwilę obecną, Rachel nie spotkała osoby, którą mogłaby nazwać przyjacielem, rzecz jasna prócz swojego ukochanego psa. 'Znajomi' Nastolatka koleżeńskie relacje złapała z Sonatą Dancer, Sol Helium, Margaret Poppins oraz Sweetie Plum Fairy. 'Wrogowie' Rachel swego czasu nie przepadała za Delancey, lecz ich relacja nabrała nieoczekiwanego...obrotu. Zdolności Jak można się domyśleć, Rachel została obdarzona przez ogromnym talentem geniuszem muzycznym. Pianino, fortepian - właściwie żaden instrument uderzany, to dla niej bułka z masłem. Ponadto, nastolatka samodzielnie komponuje utwory, a także pisuje do nich tekst. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka - gra na pianinie oraz komponowanie' Rachel, jest niezwykle utalentowaną kompozytorką oraz tekściarką, co odziedziczyła po ojcu. Dziewczyna już we wczesnych latach życia była rozpoznawalna i znana ze swojej gry na pianinie. Z czasem zaczęła jeszcze bardziej dopracowywać swoje zdolności, co przyniosło jej swego rodzaju sławę. W świeci baśni jest swego rodzaju celebrytką, którą zapraszają na przeróżne eventy, by swoją grą je uświetniała. Także wiele uczniów Baśnioceum podziwia dziewczynę oraz jej zapał do pracy. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Muzyka i sztuka. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Opowiadanie na 101. *Czarografia. Klasyczna Baśń 101 Dalmatyńczyków - (ang. 101 Dalmatians, 1996) – amerykański film dla dzieci wyprodukowany przez Walt Disney Pictures. Remake filmu animowanego z 1961 roku – 101 dalmatyńczyków. Oba filmy powstały na podstawie powieści Dodie Smith The Hundred and One Dalmatians. W 2000 roku ukazał się sequel filmu – 102 dalmatyńczyki. W Polsce film był wyświetlany w kinach, w latach 60. z polskim dubbingiem. W roku 1995 stworzono nową wersję dubbingową. Był to pierwszy film studia Disneya wykonany szkicową techniką animacji; w ten sposób tworzono również kolejne animowane filmy wytwórni do Przygód Kubusia Puchatka (1977) włącznie. Otrzymał pozytywne recenzje; serwis Rotten Tomatoes przyznał mu wynik 97% i średnią ocenę 8/10. Akcja utworu dzieje się w Londynie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Rachel thumb|leftopowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Nie widzi przeszkód, by wypełnić swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie i z uśmiechem na ustach czeka na dzień, kiedy podpisze księgę legend. Ciekawostki *Jej strój w "First Chapter" został zainspirowany kreacją "Glee lvl. 7" z gry "High School Story". *Rodzica zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Rachel portret.jpg|Portret Rachel moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Rachel szkic by Rochi.jpg|Szkic postaci w całości Rachel i Note - szkic długopisem.jpg|Szkic z Note'm przy pianinie Rachel w naturalnym kolorze włosów.jpg|Naturalny kolor włosów Rachel symbol.jpg|Czarna plamka, nutka - ósemka otoczona pięciolinią i plamkami - symbol Rachel Stroje Rachel strój.jpg Rachel festiwal muzyczny.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2018' - Pojawia się art postaci. *'Luty 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Rachel Radcliffe. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Rachel oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'21.03.18' - Rachel zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:101 Dalmatyńczyków Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija